The things we say, can inspire a nation
by Riley Carbine
Summary: A possible collection of drabbles, inspired by famous quotes and about different Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

** The past is a source of knowledge, and the future is a source of hope. Love of the past implies faith in the future.**

** -Stephen Ambrose**

It was a quiet day in the Avengers mansion. Hulk had run off again, Thor went back to Asgard, Jan and Hank were taking a break to figure things out. T'challa had urgent business to attend to in Wakanda, and Ms. Marvel was out on S.W.O.R.D missions, as for Hawkeye, who could say.

This left the mansion empty, save for Steve and Tony. Tony was busy working on a new gadget while Steve was working over a punching bag.

"Tony, why don't you join me in the ring, go a few rounds?"

Tony glanced up at Cap's invitation letting put an annoyed grunt before returning to his work. Steve frowned at the response recalling the last time he asked Tony to step into the ring. He knew that they had a somewhat, tenuous relationship. Due mostly to their differing views.

When Tony made no effort to continue the conversation, Cap walked over to stand across from the man inspecting what it was he was working on. Tony paused, then set down his tools, looking up to glare at the man.

"Can I help you?"

"What is it you're working on?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, squinting his eyes in suspicion. His jaw clenched then unclenched, as if he was working over what to say.

"Why do you want to know?"

He asked the question with more venom then intended, but he didn't have the patience to deal with Steve and his whole 'technology sucks' thing.

"You're my ally, and my friend. I may not understand what you do, but that doesn't mean I don't respect it, and contrary to what I may have led you think, I do believe you'll make this world a better place."

Steve wasn't quite sure what brought on that speech. He was just so used to making them lately, and it was hurtful to see Tony so untrustworthy toward him. As for the billionaire, he had been staring at him for a few moments now, and hadn't said anything.

"Um...Tony?"

"Uh, right. Power Source."

"Pardon?"

"It's a power source, I'm trying to create a new one for the arc reactor. One that would be easier to manufacture and produce so everyone can afford one."

Tony seemed to shake out of whatever stupor he was in, he picked up his tools and set back to work. After a moment he stopped and looked up at Steve.

"oh, also, about that making the world better thing, you did a pretty good job yourself."

**A/N: all right, so there may or may not be more of these coming, I've got a lot of ideas but don't know how many I'll write. All the drabbles presented here will have been inspired by quotes which will be displayed at the beginning of it, such as above. Also I will be writing about a bunch of different characters not just Tony and Steve. If there is more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First I would like to thank Wasp9000 and ImaAvenger for their reviews. Second I completely forgot to add a disclaimer, so here's one now.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or quotes. I only have the creative capacity for things 1000 words or less.  
**

**Okay this one features Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne and takes place after the Ultron Imperative.  
**

**-Avengers-**

**Any man who afflicts the human race with ideas must be prepared to see them misunderstood.**

**-H. L. Mencken**

It had been 24 hours since Ultron had attacked. Hank had used that time to gather up all that remained of his project. It was intended to be a peaceful substitute for the Avengers, an android to help humanity. Not destroy it.

So then why, why was everyone calling it a monster? Calling him a monster. In a way he understood the conclusion Ultron had come to, but still, exterminating the human race wasn't the answer. So then, why was he so angry?

He had never been this angry before. All he wanted was to bring about peace, and people... people like Tony, continued to stand in the way of that! He slammed his fists on the table in front of him, scattering the bits of machinery that sat atop it.

"Hank?"

He looked up to see Janet enter the lab. She was looking at him with those big eyes of hers.

"Hey, what are you up to."

"I'm gathering my things."

"So, you're still leaving?"

It broke Hank's heart to see her standing there, holding her arm to her side and looking dejectedly at the floor. He didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't stay, not with what happened. He didn't belong here. He wasn't a hero.

"Hank..."

"Janet, I can't do this, I have to leave."

"Hank I get it, but I want you to know you'll always have a place here, with the Avengers."

She had closed the space between them while she spoke, her eyes shining with tears and determination. She propped herself on the tips of her toes placing her lips against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned into him.

He held her by the waist and returned the kiss, and much too soon she pulled away. Letting her hands slide down to rest on his chest, she smiled and started toward the entrance of the lab. She stopped just before exiting and looked back to him.

"You'll always have a place here with me."

**R+R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed, Guest and Wasp9000. Here's a Tony/Pepper drabble. It kind of borrows from the movie a bit with their relationship, since I can't remember if it was ever established in the cartoon. Enjoy.  
**

**-Avengers-  
**

**Technology is a way of organizing the universe so that man doesn't have to experience it.**

** -Max Frisch**

Tony had been hard at work for about a week. He was dealing with new projects for the company, additions to Avengers Mansion, upgrading Jarvis, working on the newest suit design, and sorting through all the paper work the new Director Maria Hill decided to slam him with.

So suffice to say, all work and no play makes Tony a very tired, borderline malnourished boy. Pepper checked on him 3 times a day at first, then as the days past she started checking in more and more. Finally, on her 10th visit to his office that evening, seeing as he still hadn't touched his breakfast, she decided to step in.

"Come on Tony, take a break, go get some fresh air."

Tony glanced up from the blueprint he was scribbling on, looking at her suspiciously.

"Um...Pepper, just so you know, with Stark state of the art filtration system, designed and created by your's truly. The cleanest air in the northern hemisphere can be found right here, in this office."

Pepper groaned, he clearly misunderstood what she meant. "You need to get out of this office Tony. Let me take you to get something to eat, we could go for a walk, heck, I'll even let you fly off to Atlanta."

She crossed her arms, looking away from the genius, she had gotten more upset then she intended to. Tony set down the pen and rested in his chair, examining his secretary. He was just now doing a mental tally of how many days he had locked himself away. He had shut Jarvis down on the third day and he was approaching the eighth day since then, he glanced at his watch which read 11:47, so in 13 minutes.

Tony let out a low whistle at the amount of time he had lost, but even now, he needed to finish his work. He ran a hand through his hair, which desperately needed to be washed, much like the rest of him. He started to sigh but it turned into a yawn and it reminded him of what else he needed.

Pepper was still standing at the door her foot tapping impatiently waiting to see what he'd do. She was most likely mentally preparing herself to do something drastic to get him to take a much needed break. Finally, after a moments pause, Tony raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, you got me, I'll call it a night."

"More like a week and a half. You can't keep doing this to yourself Tony. Now go take a shower and get some rest. I've rescheduled all your appointments for tomorrow so you can have a day off, go to the park or something."

Pepper had set to straightening his desk while she talked, he just sat back in his chair watching her. When she grabbed a paper near him he took hold of her hand bringing her attention to him.

"How about you join me, I could use some help washing my back."

He smirked and leaning over the desk placed a quick kiss on her lips. Pepper blushed and pulled away, coughing into her hand. She hurried toward the door, then stopped and turned to him.

"I'm sure you'll manage on your own, I'll see you in the morning."

**R+R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, it's been a while, thanks to everyone that reviewed. So this drabble is a bit of an introspective on Captain America, I definitely took some liberty's here, so I apologize if it seems a bit out of character or anything. To me it seemed right.  
**

**-Avengers-  
**

**There are no winners of war, only survivors and even they die inside from guilt. They only physically survive to warn us. To warn us that there is nothing more terrible than what they have done.**

** -Jake Fulton**

Cap was no hero. He himself would tell you that. He didn't fight for America and her citizens out of some heroic purpose, a need to save the world. No. He fought to know he could. He fought because he didn't want to go lying down, without a fight. He fought, because he was scared.

Steve Rogers was a mere grain in the sandbox that was the universe. He would never amount to anything. Until that day; That day when he was given the serum and became Captain America. An icon for every man and woman that took up arms. That was all he was at first. An icon, a symbol, and he wanted nothing more than to go out on the front-lines and advance into the fray.

When he finally got that chance, he regretted ever wanting it. Watching men from both sides lay down their lives was the hardest thing Cap ever had to do. Knowing he was responsible for a good amount of those deaths, that would be the hardest thing he ever had to live with. Still he continued to fight, not for himself, but for every citizen.

So they never would have to know the pain of war. So they would never have to was blood off their hands. So that they never had to make the choice of, and that in itself gave him solace. He may not have been a hero... but he became one.

**R&R**

**A/N: Sorry if this was too short, but this seemed like the perfect way to end it.  
**


End file.
